


Once Upon a Dream

by badlifechoices



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But also not, Kind of AU, M/M, pasha is a cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams he was a different James Kirk. Sure, he looked almost the same but he was far more important, he was the Captain of this one awesome space ship. USS Enterprise they called it and they were on a five year mission to explore space, sent by Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

The weird dreams had begun the very day he finished College and they had never left him since then. Night after night he dreamt almost the same. It were the same people, the same place and it was always so vivid that he sometimes couldn't tell if he would ever wake up or just stay in this other reality forever. It wasn't like the usual dreams people have, not confusing at all, there were no time leaps and nothing surreal, well, if you count giant space ships as real at least. In his dreams he was a different James Kirk. Sure, he looked almost the same but he was far more important, he was the Captain of this one awesome space ship. USS Enterprise they called it and they were on a five year mission to explore space, sent by Starfleet. His crew was the best you could find in the whole galaxy and they had just saved the universe from some guy called Nero. Every night he dreamt about it again, he knew everything about his ship, knew every name and just everything.

There was his First Officer, Spock, a Vulcan who didn't like him at first but they were slowly beginning to become real good friends, or so he hoped, there was this girl, Uhura, his Lieutenant for communication. There was Sulu, his pilot, McCoy, or Bones how the other Jim used to call him, his ship's CMO and his best friend. And there was this cute Russian kid, Chekov, the navigator and really awfully young. But he was so gorgeous. His eyes, his adorable curly hair. If he could really decide what dream-Kirk did, he would have probably made a move on the ensign but he couldn't, so he was forced to watch him every night. And Captain Kirk did look at his navigator's back quite often...

Jim couldn't tell why he had those dreams but they were too real to keep himself from thinking of them as real for a long time. After a few months he was almost at the point to believe that this was just another reality and he was able to see what happened there, through the eyes of his counterpart in this dimension. But hell, it was so much more exciting than his own life anyway. So he enjoyed his nights.  
During the day he was at his job, though all the boring bureau work was really driving him crazy by now, afterwards he sometimes went drinking with a few of his coworkers but he wouldn't even call them his friends. He had many admirers, women and men who fell for his charm, his cocky smile and good looks but he would never want anything else from them but one-time things every now and then. Once he got home he made sure to get through the work he had left, even cleaned up sometimes, or did just anything to tire himself so that he would fall asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

He would probably be taken away to the mental hospital should he ever tell anybody about his dreams, or this alternate reality how he called it by now but he felt so much more alive with these people there, people he could rely on, who would always be there to save him and not only because he was the Captain but because he was their friend. It was like the family he had never had in this world and he was sure the other Jim would do anything it took to save every single one of them. He could even feel himself growing fond of the ship, wincing whenever they were in a dangerous situation and the deflector shields were weak enough so the Enterprise got actually damaged.

He envied this Captain Kirk. He had anything he could wish for. This friends. The ship. He was important, he did something with his life, saved planets and people, hell, he even had this adorable Russian ensign who was always looking at him with these big, innocent eyes! And he, he had nothing but his boring job, his friends who weren't really his friends, the small apartment and a big city, where nobody knew his name. If he could change places with his other self he would do it in an instant but all he could do was watch and feel everything with a body that was not really his.

Jim was pretty sure he would one day go crazy and just never wake up again, if nothing was about to change in his life. And nothing would ever change, or at least he thought so, until this one, rainy Monday morning.

He had overslept once again, had missed the bus and the next wouldn't come for half an hour so he decided to walk, since it would still be faster than waiting here. Right after he had made half of his way, it began to rain as if all heaven was being drained just over his head and he looked around, desperate for a place to hide from the heavy downpour as he spotted Him. For a moment, Jim's heart seemed to stop as he halted in his hurried steps, mouth hanging slightly open in shock and completely forgetting his already soaked clothes. Either he was really going crazy by now or this was the greatest coincidence he had ever witnessed in his whole life. Was this even possible? Meeting people one had dreamt of for months?

But there was almost no room for doubt, though the person was slowly walking away from him, hidden under his way too large, yellow umbrella. This curly, fluffy hair, the small, slender form, this ass, visible through the tight jeans he was wearing. Jim KNEW this back. He had stared at it every night since he had finished college, damn it! Before he could really wrap his mind around the crazy thought, he was already hurrying to follow the man and calling his name. Or at least the name that had been his in Jim's dreams. “Chekov! Pavel Chekov!”

He could almost hear the seconds ticking by as nothing happened, disappointment and something akin to the realisation that he was indeed a lost case, sinking in. But then the other man turned around, his gaze searching the almost empty street for the one who had called out his name. Jim gulped as he saw the face, this was definitely his Chekov, his cute little navigator. There was no doubt about it. His cheeks were heating up ever so slightly and for a moment he even considered running away but then he gathered all the courage he could muster and reminded himself of who he was. James motherfucking Tiberius Kirk. The guy with the weirdest name ever and the best looking employee his company had ever hired.

He stepped forward, finally able to get the cocky grin back to his features as he felt the confused gaze of the younger man on him. “Excuse me Seer, do I know you?” He even had this ridiculous and oddly arousing accent and for a moment Jim couldn't even think about an excuse because the kid was even more gorgeous than in his dreams. Slipping under the large umbrella he tilted his head slightly, pretending to think about something. “Do you, by any chance, know a Mr. Sulu?” He was probably over doing it, but if Chekov was real after all, why couldn't everybody else he had met in his dreams be?

Merely seconds later he knew he had said the right thing as a bright smile appeared on the other's face, making him look even younger and Jim wondered if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend in this world because who would NOT want to get in his pants?! “You know Hekahru? I am sorry, eef I vas rude, Seer. I did not know you vere friends vith him!” Jim shook his head with a quiet laugh and barely withstood the urge to pet Pavel's hair. “You can't say were friends really, I've met him once and he told me quite a lot about you. But I don't think he'd even remember me.”  
The kid looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, then he smiled even brighter. “Eet is not important. I am still new in zis city. Maybe you could show me vere ve can get breakfast and ve could talk zere? I do not like ze rain too much.”

Jim needed a moment until he noticed that it was indeed still raining and grinned, holding out to take the umbrella and there was a spark running through his whole body, as their fingers touched. “Sure, There's this small café just down the street. They got real good cake and it usually isn't too crowded in there.” Pavel nodded and they walked in silence for a moment, whilst Jim still tried to get the fact that his dream-crew was actually real, or at least his helmsman and his navigator. But probably the rest of them were actual people too. But it didn't seem like they had the same dreams, since the Russian had failed to recognise him. However, maybe his own life would finally get a bit more exciting by now.

“Vhat is your name, Seer? You seem to already know mine but I do not know vho you are.” There was this curious look on his face, the one his counterpart always got, when confronted with a difficult task or a new formula he and this engineer, Scotty, had found out. “James Kirk. But you can call me Jim. And stop calling me a sir. That makes me feel old!” “Jim.” The American liked how the kid said his name, though it sounded more like 'Dschim'. Just as he wanted to say something else, his right pocket began to vibrate. Swearing under his breath he pulled the mobile out and took the call, just to be yelled at by his chef until said person no longer had the breath to yell. “I got involved in a traffic accident and shit. I won't get to work today. Or you could talk to the police ant tell them why you need me more than they need their victim!” And thus he ended the conversation, turning his phone off and tucked it away again, smiling apologetically at his companion. “I am sorry, eef I caused you trouble vith your chef!”

Jim just shrugged, opening the café's door and keeping it open with his foot until he had closed the umbrella, waiting for the Russian to enter.

They spent the whole morning together, drinking wonderfully hot coffee, eating the best cake Jim had ever tasted and talking about everything and anything, though it was mostly him talking about his oh-so-boring life. Jim offered to show him the zoo and was really delighted that the kid had actually never seen one in his whole life. It was just like the cliché date but it never crossed his mind how weird it actually was that this kid agreed to go with him though he didn't even really know him. All he had was Jim's word that they had a mutual friend and the impression of him being a good man. But the older man didn't care about it at all, he himself had known this guy for months, had wanted him for months, had fantasized about him over and over again, jerking off to the thought of him on his bed, sprawled out naked, sweaty and aroused. Who would he be to pass the chance of finally getting what he wanted?

The day seemed to be over right after it had begun and Jim couldn't help it but feel disappointed and somehow sad about having to go separate ways but it would sound really creepy if he asked for anything else. So they just stood there for a moment in front of the apartment, Pavel claimed to live in and stared at each other. Jim was surprised he could see the other blushing, the dark red spreading over his cheeks and neck, clearly visible even though there was only the streetlight above them to break the complete darkness. “I enjoyed zis day, Jim.” he muttered, stepping a bit closer and looking up with these big eyes of his, seeming so very insecure. Jim's heart stopped for a moment before beating twice as fast. “I enjoyed the day too. I'd really like to... do it again?” But the Russian shook his head, suddenly looking really sad. He then leant forward to press his lips against Jim's, letting them rest there for a heartbeat before pulling away again.

But the taller man didn't let him. Wrapping his arms around Pavel he pulled him closer, their lips joining in a deeper, hungry and open mouthed kiss. Jim could feel the heat in his body rising and if they didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore but the kid didn't pull back. Instead he pressed his slender but muscular body closer against his, grinding their hips together, his eyes wide with almost desperate need. Within a second Jim was on him, pressing him against the solid wall in his back and kissing him again with more force, his hands hastily finding their way under his shirt. His own breath hitched as he felt the soft, flawless skin under his fingers and he would've devoured the kid right here and now if there wasn't the small voice in the back of his head, telling him that they were still on the street. So he pulled back, ignoring the disappointed gaze lingering on him and pointed to the closed door. “I'd like to continue this inside if you don't mind.” His voice was darker than usual, almost like sandpaper even on his own skin and he could see the younger man shiver and hastily pulling out the key to unlock the door.  
It took an eternity for them to get inside, close the door and find their way to the bedroom through the dark but once they had made it, Jim just lifted the boy and gently threw him onto the bed, being on him in a second and pulling off his clothes. The shirt went first, revealing the first flash of his wonderful, creamy skin and Jim couldn't keep his hand from trailing over the flat stomach, running his fingertips over the rosy nipples. Pavel arched underneath him, gasping and Jim felt the buds under his fingers harden. Leaning down he began to suck one in his mouth whilst his hands traveled even lower, fumbling with the button of the skintight jeans and finally managing to open it. He really liked the sounds the Russian made as he continued with tormenting the other side of his chest, his fingers searching their way into the opened pants and softly rubbing against the bulge he found in Pavel's shorts.

“J-Jim. Do not... teese me like zis.” It was more of a whimper and Jim would continue doing this forever if he only got to hear more of these desperate little sounds falling off the reddened, kiss swollen lips. He kissed and sucked his way downwards, while pulling down his jeans as far he could with the shoes still in his way. Leaving the hot skin for a moment he hurried to unlace them, then his own and waited until Pavel had managed to kick his pants off until he returned to explore this eager body with his lips. He licked a path up his inner-thigh until he reached the white shorts, mouthing the hard erection through the fabric, until the other was writhing beneath him, moaning and telling him to get on with it already. But Jim had more than a bit of experience and he managed to suppress his desire to just rip these shorts off and take the boy right now for the sight alone made his own cock swell.

He couldn't tell if he had ever seen something as arousing and tempting as this young man -he should stop calling him a kid in his thoughts, that made him feel like a pervert after all- and the impatient whine felt like music in his ears. Slowly pulling down the shorts, stained with saliva and salty precum he liften one of those long legs over his shoulder only to bend down further, licking his way over the hard erection, over the small path between his sacks and to the small puckered hole. “Niet... not zere.” He heard the Russian complaining, but his voice was cut off by a loud moan once Jim dipped his tongue inside, pushing in as far as he could and making sure to get it all wet and slippery until he added the first finger, feeling him slip in easily and waited for the other to relax before taking the second one. Licking his way up again, he scissored his fingers, stroking the hot walls around them and feeling the tight heat made him almost crazy with want. Adding the third finger he heard Pavel hiss quietly and tensing ever so slightly but once he leant up to pull him into another passionate kiss he felt the hard muscles going all limp once again.

“I want you, Pavel. I want to feel you around me, want to be inside you...” he murmured, leaving a trail of kisses along the slender neck and finally sucking a bruise onto the delicate collarbone. He felt the other nod hastily, heard some murmured Russian words, almost lost under the heavy breathing and pulled back, easing his fingers out of the boy's body. He whimpered at the loss and the sound alone helped Jim to get his clothes off twice as fast as usually and he cursed himself for not having lube or a condom in his jeans. “I got nothing here, you know...” but Pavel only shook his head and pulled him down, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades. “I... I vant you. I don't care, How.” The American didn't need any further encouragement, he spit into his hand and slicked himself up as good as he could before lifting both of Pavel's legs over his shoulders and slowly pushing inside.

The kid -he should REALLY stop this- was even tighter than he thought and it needed every ounce of his self restraint to not just bury himself inside this willing body but to wait until he got the 'ok' and easing himself inside inch per inch. He would've never thought they would fit but once he was completely surrounded by this tight heat all he wanted was to mercilessly fuck Pavel into the mattress until he didn't even remember his own name. But still he grit his teeth, holding himself back, searching those darkened eyes for a sign of pain but instead he found the boy nodding, his long fingers gripping the sheets as Jim began to move. It was not until he had found this certain sport that left the Russian gasping and arching that he couldn't restrain himself any longer and began to pound into the smaller man's body, trying to hit his prostate again with every powerful thrust.  
There was no drug that he had tried that made him equally high and the short cries of pleasure, escaping Pavel's mouth were only taking him further, dragging him towards the edge. His hands stroked over the sweaty chest underneath him again, running down over the other's hipbone until they found their destination and wrapped around the leaking erection. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts, only to feel him tighten up around him and finally pushed Pavel over the edge, a cry of something on his lips that seemed to be Jim's name, together with a string of harsh sounding Russian words.

The contracting muscles around him, brought himself to the edge of completion and it only needed a few more forceful thrusts until he was filling the boy with his seed, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of him. With his last bit of strength he eased out of the now sticky heat and rolled over, laying on Pavel's side, breathing heavily and trying to get his pulse back to normal. “Zat... vas really good.” He heard the quiet murmur and before he could even utter any of his usual quite arrogant comments, he felt the smaller body snuggle up to him and instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. “Ya lyoublyou tebja.” he didn't need to know the words to understand their meaning but he was too tired to ask himself why Pavel would tell him he loved him after they had just met.

Jim couldn't tell when he had finally fallen asleep but it felt as if he was woken up only minutes later and he groaned in confusion. He hadn't dreamed. No space ship, no crew, no cute Russian ensign. And right now there was someone violently grabbing his shoulder to get him awake. “Jim! Jim. Vake up alreedy!” He knew that accent! Blinking into the bright, artificial light of the lamp he tried to get what was on but once he saw a very pale and almost worried looking Pavel hover over him, he was completely awake. He tried to pull him down for a kiss but the other drew back and shook his head fiercely. “Zere is no time for zat. Come on. Hurry. You need to get reedy!”

Jim rolled out of th ebed with a frustrated groan and observed the kid running around, already fully dressed and obviously terribly escited. “Hurry, Hurry!” he murmured and handed Jim the rest of his clothes.  
Once he was dressed as well, though he was still too tired to tell if he didn't forget anything, Pavel pulled something out of the pocket of his jacket and Jim's eyes widened in surprise as he recognised the communicator. Wait. What?! But he didn't get the time to ask. “Chekov to Enterprise. Come in, Enterprise.” “Scotty here, have you found him.” “Da. You can beam us up, Meester Scott!”

The next thing Jim knew was that he felt as if his body was taken apart only to be put together seconds later in the room he recognised as sickbay. Okay, he was definitely still dreaming. This couldn't be real! But then Bones was all over him, pressing a hypo into his skin and he felt the familiar sting, followed by a sharp pain, running through his whole body.  
Merely seconds later, his whole world blacked out.

As he woke up again, he was lying on one of the biobeds, the soft murmur of voices in the background as well as the obnoxious humming of the mashines. “Jim. How are you feeling? Do you remember?” Jim frowned, thinking for a moment but yes, he did remember. He did remember being captured and tied to this chair, the injection and then he had woken up as the normal guy James T. Kirk in a normal world with lots of normal people... “Urgh. I feel like shit.” he mumbled, grabbing the glass of water Bones held out to him. “So it was all an illusion, huh?”  
“Yes, you were gone for almost two weeks and we should be glad, Chekov found you. Who knows what they would've done with your head otherwise.” He heard the doctor mutter to himself as he retreated, letting Jim all alone again.

Captain Kirk. Well at least he was back on his ship, with his crew. It was just a shame that nothing had been real. Not that he missed this whole normal life but the day he had spent with Chekov... and especially the night afterwards, how great would it be if it that had been real. “Keptin? Are you alright?” The familiar thought broke his train of thoughts and he looked into the worried face of ensign Pavel Chekov, his navigator and object of his desire. “Sure. I'll be fine.” he muttered, trying to not let these images take over his mind. Chekov, all naked and writhing underneath him, sweat glistening on his skin and looking up at him with unmasked desire in his eyes.

“Da. I vill tell Meester Spock zat you are avake. He vas wery vorried.” Was there sadness in his voice? Just as the Russian turned around to walk out of the room, Jim spotted something on his neck, right where his shirt ended. A small, pruple bruise, blossoming on the pale skin. Just like the one he had... “Pavel.” The other halted immediately, turning around and looking at him with his wide, always curious eyes. “Keptin?” Jim grinned, standing up and grabbing the bed for support until he had found his balance again. “Come here.”

The ensign followed his order, stepping closer, only to squeak in surprise, as he was pulled flush against the body of his Captain. “It wasn't a dream, was it?” Jim murmured, breathing in the familiar scent end slowly kissing his way from the other's temples down to the corner of his mouth.  
“N-Niet. It vas not. I am sorry Keptin!” “Sorry for what?” “For taking advantage of...” the words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed onto Pavel's and after a moment, Jim felt the kid return the kiss, pulling him closer until a loud “Goddammit Jim! Don't use my sickbay to get into the pants of your officers!” disturbed them. Pavel pulled back immediately, blushing a dark crimson red and mumbling an excuse before hurrying out of the room.

Bones just shook his head, giving Jim his best 'I-am-so-pissed'-look. “Don't make the kid unhappy. He'd throw himself off a fucking cliff for you.” Kirk just grinned and looked at the door. “I won't.”

**Author's Note:**

> another old thing I just thought belonged on here I apologise for any and all spelling errors


End file.
